Stellar Wind
Aikatsu Stars! Stellar Wind (アイカツスターズ！ステラー・ウィンド) is a spin-off fanseries of the idol anime Aikatsu Stars!. Plot : See also Stellar Wind Episodes List "Let our exciting idol activities, Aikatsu, start now!" Young girls that reach out for the beautiful stars of the night sky, idols, work hard to become top idols. While finding their own 'identities' as idol, those young girls will start their own dreams and adventures as idols! Their idol activities, Aikatsu!, will be the key to their dearest dreams that wait to be fullfilled. Combining fashion, singing, dance, talking and the ability to make people smile, one can become a new star in the sky of idols! Althrough different reasons collected them here, Fukurou Chihaya, Natsuno Moeka and Mizushima Nagisa are all students of the Three Skies academy that aim to become top idols that shine bright in the Aikatsu! sky! "Let our show get started!" Development The basic idea of the first part of the series was made when the first episode of Aikatsu Stars! aired - a story about a girl struggling under her great abilities instead of the typical idol story. Later on, Chihaya's personality was developed too and instead of being two different stories, the two girls were put into one series with several sub-plots. Then, Yuuhi was added too, just like Moeka and the novaes. The title of the series was changed multiple times and still isn't fixed. Characters Three Skies 1st Year * Fukurou Chihaya (服労　千早) - A cute-type idol who uses the brand Mystic Shine. She belongs to Akagumi. * Natsuno Moeka (夏野　萌歌) - A pop-type idol who uses the brand Summer Story. She belongs to Kigumi. * Mizushima Nagisa (水島　なぎさ) - A cool-type idol who uses the brand Melodic Day. She belongs to Aogumi. * Kawai Miko (川井　みこ) - An idol with a princess persona. Three Skies 2nd Year * Shiraha Aika (白羽　愛花) - A cute-type idol who is Mystic Shine's muse. She belongs to Aogumi. * Lillith Miere (リリス・ミエレ) - A sexy-type idol. She belongs to Aogumi and is vice president in the students council. Three Skies 3rd Year * Minami Yuka (南　ゆか) - A cool-type idol who uses the brand Melodic Day. She belongs to Akagumi. * Yamashita Mika (山下　美歌) - A pop-type idol who uses the brand Summer Story. She belongs to Kigumi. Other Idols * Amane Yuuhi (天音　夕陽) - An idol living and working in America. * Hoshina Saya (星名　鞘) - The top idol of the whole world who uses her personal brand Astral Sky. * Nakato Miyuki (中戸　みゆき) - A High school 1st year Aogumi member that won the last Sun Live. Other Characters * Kumoboshi Mitsuo (雲星　光雄) - A teenager who lives close to the academy. * Nagesawa Namiko (長沢　波子) - A young woman studying in Three Skies' designing facility. * Amane Yui (天音　油井) - A producer of AiKaPro. * Sorajima Amarie (空島 アマリエ) - Three Skies' principal * Kanbara Nana (蒲原　奈々) - One of Three Skies' teachers who is also in charge of Kigumi. * Kurozaki Akira (黒崎　明) - One of Three Skies' teachers who is also in charge of Aogumi. * Shimada Yumiko (島田　ゆみこ) - One of Three Skies' teachers who is in charge of Akagumi. * Kizaki Minako (木崎　美奈子) - One of Three Skies' teachers who is in charge of the designing classes. * Hirai Amaya (飛来　雨夜) - Melodic Day's top designer. Other * Stellar Wind DCD * Stellar Wind Music * Stellar Wind Appeals * Stellar Wind Idol Aura Brands * Mystic Shine (ミスティック・シャイン) * Melodic Day (ミロディック・デー) * Summer Story (サマー・スタイル) * Astral Sky (アストラル・スカイ) Terms * Three Skies Academy (スリー・スカイズ・アキャデミー) * IdolTV (IdolTV) * AiKaPro (アイカPro.) * Aikatsu System (エーキャツー・システム) * Novae '(ノービー) * 'Sun Live (サン・リブ) Trivia * Unlike in previous Aikatsu! seasons, Nagisa and Chihaya both are considered as protagonist. * Unlike in previous Aikatsu! seasons, no performance repeats itself. * Unlike in previous Aikatsu! seasons, neither STAR☆ANIS nor AIKATSU☆STARS! perform as voices to the main characters only. * Unlike in previous Aikatsu! seasons, school coords do not necessary have the same type as the idol's main brand. ** There are also idols that don't have a fixed brand and switch depending onto the collections. ** Unlike before, the main character's (Chihaya's) school coord isn't named Pink coord name coord but Magenta Sky Coord. * Unlike in previous Aikatsu! seasons, not only the main protagonist is freatured in the intro. It changes, depending onto which character is focused. ** Chihaya's opening line is: "I want to be a star too! Let our exciting idol activities, Aikatsu, start now!" ** Moeka's opening line is: "Everyone, smile brightly! Let our exciting idol activities, Aikatsu, start now!" ** Aika's opening line is: "Let it fly~! Our exciting idol activities, Aikatsu, start now!" ** Nagisa's opening line is: "With everything, we've got, let our exciting idol activities, Aikatsu, start now!" * The series refers #OnlineStar at one point. * The series freatures Dress Appeals again. Category:User:Millyna Category:Fanseries Category:Aikatsu Stars! Category:Stellar Wind